Ecuación Sentimental
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: ¿Pilar hablando de ecuaciones?,asi es,pero no es cualquier ecuación,es una ecuación conFactor X,algo que solo ella parecería entender,sin embargo le explicará a Paco para que comprenda que: los sentimientos no se crean ni se destruyen,solo se transforman


**_isclaimer: los personajes de Combo Niños no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores, sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco, Pilar, Grinto y Bernie nos pertenecen a quienes los queremos de corazón: sus fans. No creen?, yo si :)_**

**Ecuación Sentimental**

Pilar y yo vamos caminando por las calles, me pidió que le invitara un helado, después de escuchar a Azul y Serio conversar, decidimos que es mejor que ellos hablen sin que nosotros estemos presentes… Parece mentira, pero en verdad me puso a pensar cuando ella dijo que me quería… es una buena chica, pero bastante… bastante… ehm, como decirlo… es un poco mas alocada de lo que soy yo… francamente a veces pienso que entre ella y yo chocamos, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar en su compañía… ¿eso querrá decir que siento algo por ella?, bueno de sentir, creo que si, pero eso a que me enamore de alguien como ella… no lo creo…

-¡ bueno, bueno…! Ya no te diré nada Paco…¿Paco?… andas muy callado… .-

- anda niña, sigue hablando que es lo que me gusta de ti, hablas y hablas y no dejas de hablar… ¿de que vas a querer tu helado?…

-¡ Adivina!

- ¡ divina?! …¿ donde?.- le digo poniendome en guardia…

¡ No, Paco! Dije.. a-di-vi-na… no divina….

Bueno, es que desde que somos combo niños, la palabra divino ha pasado a ser parte de nuestras vidas… eso me pone en guardia…

Lo sé. Como que los 4 estamos en las mismas…

Eso no es cierto… Serio como que nunca ha estado tan en guardia… se deja llevar por los sentimientos…

¿Sentimientos?, ¿Serio?...

Sí, a veces he llegado a pensar de que eso lo hace débil…

¿Serio?, ¿débil?... no… él no lo es… puede controlar bien sus sentimientos… tiene control sobre ellos muy bien…

Y tu como lo sabes?

Bueno… eso se ve…

Sentimientos… a veces me gustaría que no existieran…

No deberias decir eso… si los sentimientos no existieran… el mundo seria un caos…

yo pienso que los sentimientos se crean y tambien se pueden destruir

No, Paco, los sentimientos no se pueden destruir, mas bien creo que dependen de ti si los transformas en algún bien o en algún mal, depende de uno saberlos controlar a la perfección…

Bueno… no es tanto como destruirse.. sino que pueden desaparecer…

¿No recuerdas el dicho que dice… "los sentimientos no se crean ni se destruyen, solo se transforman"?

Pilar, ya te estas pareciendo a Azul… y no es "sentimientos" sino que es la ley de la materia, o algo asi… eso creo

Vamos… Paco.. usa la lógica….

Humm pensé que Azul se habia quedado con Serio

Mira…El sentimiento no se puede crear ni destruir… porque el sentimiento nace de uno como ser que puede sentir…¿no?

Bueno… eso es verdad…

el sentimiento existe...el que se transforme depende de varios factores, depende de dos principalmente: las dos constantes y sus variables... las variables actúan sobre las constantes que es lo que hace que cambien los sentimientos, esos sentimientos van hacia esas constantes, claro… influenciados por las variables: te daré un ejemplo… las constantes… tu y yo … pero no te la creas ¡eh!…;

Por supuesto que no me lo creeré… ¿no pudiste buscar otro ejemplo?

NO Paco, es para que me entiendas ¡uy, como tardan con el helado!…

Es que aun no los hemos pedido…

Bueno.. pídeme uno de Pistache… con Frambuesa..y mucha nuez con mora y chipotle y encima una cereza, ah! Y que le rocíen chile piquín …jejeje…

ehm déjame lo anoto, no tengo tanta capacidad de retención como Azul…

…mira déjame sigo: las variables son los momentos que vivimos juntos o los factores que los determinan...Las variables vienen siendo los factores... es decir los momentos que pasamos juntos por lo tanto variables = factores = momentos que pasamos juntos, ¿ves que no es tan difícil la lògica?

¡Wow pilar!, Creo que andas inspirada en lógica…

¡Vaya..ya era hora del helado!... inspirada?, bueno tal vez un poco aunque la lógica no es mi fuerte… en fin te decía.., y dependiendo de esos momentos y las circunstancias...se darán los sentimientos, que solo pueden ser de dos tipos: buenos o malos. De esas variables = factores = momentos que pasamos juntos... dependen el tipo de sentimientos y su cambio, pero no se pueden destruir; es decir...si tuviste un sentimiento bueno, no se destruye por un mal factor, solo se transforma en algo negativo, es decir, en algo malo, pero el sentimiento existe, solo cambió, se transformo, pero no se destruyó.

pues viéndolo desde ese punto de vista... creo que tienes razón..., pero me lo podrías traducir o decirmelo en español?

Mmm… que rico helado!… vamos Paco, es algo tan simple… solo dejó de ser un sentimiento bueno para transformarse en un sentimiento malo por la acción de un mal factor, un factor malo o negativo, por lo tanto, los sentimientos dependen de los factores y las actitudes de las constantes, y no solo de los factores, porque las constantes tienen el gobierno sobre sus sentimientos, o sea, nosotros tenemos el control de nuestros sentimientos, el chiste es no dejarse convencer por el factor negativo… me comprendes?

Pues… creo que si… aunque me has mareado con tanta lógica… pero.. oye, ahora que me acuerdo.. tu, Pilar, hablando de sentimientos?

Bueno, el hecho que no sea cursi, no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos…

En eso debo darte la razón…

Tu, por ejemplo, no tengo la culpa que seas un niño chiflado y presumido, pero ¿sabes algo!, me caes bien, Paco…

Yo?, Chiflado y presumido…?

Y pedante también…

Pilar, si me sigues diciendo esas cosas…tu te vas a pagar ese helado…

Es broma… hasta parece que no me conocieras…

Pues a veces pareciera que no te conozco… ¿en verdad te doy esa impresión?

Pues en ocasiones si te portas un poco sangrón…y tu sabes que digo las cosas directamente…

No pensé que tuvieras ese concepto de mí…

Pues solo tu puedes hacer que ese factor cambie por influencia de las variables que ya te dije y seas otra constante para que mi percepción de ti sea otra

Ya no sigas o me vas a hacer que te deje aquí solita…

¿Serías capaz?

¡Pruébame!

No gracias..debes saber muy amargo…y ya casi me termino el helado…

Está bien, está bien… cambiare mis factores para que no me veas con esos ojos

¿Mis ojos?... que tienen mis ojos…

Nada, siguen tan lindos como siempre…

Paco… así me adules…no creo que mis sentimientos cambien de un momento a otro… y tus ojos tambien son bonitos…

Pero los ojos de Azul, me encantan…

¿mas que los míos?

Pues la verdad… las dos tienen lindos ojos…

Y si le preguntamos a Serio a ver quien tiene los ojos mas lindos?

¡no!, el diría que Azul tiene los ojos mas lindos…

Humm si, el factor sentimiento nos ganaría….

Ya basta de variables, factores y constante… mejor vamos a jugar nova nock…

Vamos.. ¡pero yo te voy a ganar!

¡¡¡¡Eso ni pensarlo!!!!

¡Ah no!... ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

¡ Hey… no se vale.. todavía tengo que pagar!.. ¡Pilaaaar! ( esa niña a veces me desespera… pero la verdad… las cosas no serían tan entretenidas sin ella )


End file.
